From Loving You
by Tricia dSC
Summary: ::Songfic, One-shot:: One morning Draco wakes to think of how his life's changed for the better thanks to the love of his life...


From Loving You  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this is a songfic, a quite fluffy songfic I must say. The song "From Loving You" was written by D. Warren and sung by Mandy Moore. This song can be found on her second CD, self titled "Mandy Moore". I highly suggest you listen to the song while reading for two reasons 1) To fully understand the meaning. 2) To add to the fluffy scenario in which I had depicted the story. Also, standard disclaimer applies, I do not own one microscopic particle of the Harry Potter series, to my dismay.  
  
~*~  
  
As the solitary figure stood watching the sun rise above the horizon, bright yellows and oranges tainted the once dark sky, giving birth to yet another new day. Feeling the breeze surround his body in a cool embrace, Draco Malfoy let out a breath of recognition as his skin formed goose bumps. Running a hand through his now shoulder length flaxen hair, Draco's blue eyes flickered to the person who lay inside. He watched as she continued to dream, noting how her pink lips would lightly scowl at a bad thought, and how she would hug the black silk pillow in her arms as if it were him. When the sun's rays illuminated the insides of his manor, Draco could not help but realize that his life had finally reached completion, from his job at the Ministry, to the woman on his bed, he found nothing significant lacking. Once re-entering his room, Draco sat on the bed, lightly stroking her some-what disheveled hair, marveling at the silky touch of every strand. Before he knew it, a pair of warm, fathomless eyes were staring back at him, a smile displayed upon her lips. Smiling back, Draco felt himself being pulled into her soul, into a world that he could only describe as heaven. Basking in the love her look provided him, Draco remembered a time where he was uncertain of their future, for at the time their world was plagued by a war of darkness against light. He instinctively remembered of how he had no regrets for his choices, no matter how ironic and farfetched it seemed to many. In his minds eye, he saw himself seventeen again, contemplating on whether to let her in and live life day by day, or to go through with his father's choice, aligning himself to darkness. Feeling her gaze turn to that of worry and questioning over his glazed look, Draco simply knew he would have never forgiven himself if he had chosen life without her.  
  
'Are you thinking about your father's ultimatum again?' she asked, knowing that he was.  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'How could I not, Draco? Every morning I wake to you looking at me, thinking of that choice your father had given you.'  
  
'Its only fair of me, love. That was the hardest ultimatum I was ever faced with.'  
  
'And how are you faring with your decision?'  
  
'I wouldn't change it for the world.' Draco concluded leaning in to place a lingering kiss upon her lips.  
  
It amazed Draco to no end of how the magnificent woman before him had fallen for him, knowing full well of how she had many other admirers. They had wed a month after the war, when all seemed to be stabilized and peaceful once more. He remembered how she had wanted a traditional muggle wedding, down to the flower girl. But as memorable as the wedding was, he could never forget the night proceeding it. That night had given him the assurance of a bright future for them, and the strength to endure the constant criticism and chastising the community gave them. No matter the amount of comments blew their way, he wouldn't trade an ounce of love she showered upon him for all the powers of their world. It had been through her ardor for him in which he learned how to love.  
  
'Love, do you recall our first kiss?' he asked.  
  
'Of course I do dear It was during our prefect patrol in sixth year, I do remember being quite shocked indeed.' she remembered her bell-like laugh filtering the air around them with the sound of joy.  
  
'Yes I must imagine so, but for myself I do recall pondering how everything in my life came together in not for a moment.' Draco admitted.  
  
'Who knew we were to share so many more perfect moments, hmm?' She asked as she leaned upon his muscular frame.  
  
'And I thank God for every single on of those beautiful times.'  
  
Holding her gaze within his again, Draco saw her amber eyes close as he inclined towards her, lips touching one another, only to be disrupted a moment later by the shrill sound of an infant's cry. Watching her small frame waddle away, with one hand on her protruding abdomen, Draco soon followed only to be stopped by a small dirty blonde haired boy. 'What are you doing up so early, Caelum?' Draco asked his three year old son who was a minute version of himself, if not for the traces of brown in his otherwise blonde hair. 'I heard 'Rora crying,' he answered, speaking about his five month old sister, Aurora. 'Don't worry, son. Mum's taking care of 'Rora as we speak.' He reassured as he lifted the boy up and walk to the nursery.  
  
Watching as she fed their daughter, Draco could not help but feel a sense of pride and protectiveness over his budding family. 'You're wonderful, love.' He said thoughtfully. 'Thank you, dear. You're not so bad yourself.' She replied playfully, trying to lift the serious gaze that always seemed to linger in his eyes every time he looked at her. 'I'm so beatific to have you with me, love. Because of you everyday seems brighter.' He complimented, loving the way she gracefully blushed. 'I love you, Draco.' 'I love you too, Hermione.'  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: So what do you all think? It's five pages hand written and three typed, so I hope it's long enough. If you all don't like it, be kind please I wrote it from 12:30 am to 3:20 am The lyrics will be posted up in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW =D Thank you for reading my story 


End file.
